Ribs: Ivor at the Restaurant to Another World
by IEatYourSoul
Summary: The character of Ivor is owned by PurfectPrincessGirl. This was for a contest I was not able to enter. Hope you enjoy


In the forest outside a small town, a huge muscular man, and his equally huge dog, were walking through the woods. The man had dark, brown skin, and a long, thick bread that nearly reached his belt. His hair was just as think and nearly as long as his bread. His brown eyes were a strange, but well combined fusion of tough yet caring. He wore his chest plate, shoulder pads, and iron boots. His pants were held up by a belt that held an orange-brown mana stone matching his warrior spirit.

His best buddy and dog, so large, children could ride on him if they wanted. His was super friendly, except to those that treated others badly. His spiked, brown collar held a mana stone in it as well. The dog had peaky green eyes, dark brown nose, a white streak that went from his face down his belly, and slobbery wet jaw.

As they got deep into the forest, the man turned to his dog and asked, "Okay Bear, which tree looks good for you today?"

Bear barked, running off and sniffing some of the trees around them. Coming up to a 20ft tree, bear sniffed around it, before jumping up to put his front paws on the tree, and turning his head to bark at his master. "Woof! Woof!"

The man laughed, "Alright, that one it is." He walked over to where Bear was waiting, back on ground. Grabbing the tree with both hands, the man gave a powerful pull, "Ah!"

The entire tree, roots and all, was ripped right out of the ground, and the man placed it on his shoulders.

He turned to Bear. "Are you ready boy?" He asked.

Bear responded by barking and bouncing around.

"Okay… Go fetch!" He shouted, using his monstrous strength to throw the tree with all his might.

The tree went flying, heading off a good mile deep into the woods, as Bear wasted no time chasing after it.

The man laughed, watching Bear held off. "Well, this should take about ten minutes." He said to himself, looking up at the sun.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Bear had not come back yet with the tree. He looked up to see where the sun was now, "Where is Bear? It's not like him to take so long." He said to himself, crossing his arm. "Maybe I should go looking for him."

He knew Bear could take care of himself, but that did not mean he never worried.

Making his way through the woods, he crushed twigs and leaves under his feet. He kept his eyes and ears open for Bear. "Bear!" He loudly called out.

"Woof!" Bear answered.

The man rushed over, finding Bear pawing against a door. "What?" He said, surprised to find a door located in the middle of nowhere, not contacted to any building or wall. "How is there door here in the woods?" He examined the door, walking around it.

Bear pawed at wood carving of a cat holding a sign in strange writing. It looked like nothing he had never read or seen before.

Bear returned to his side, looking up at him. "Do you want me to open it?" He asked, and Bear barked. "Okay."

He stretched out his hand for the door handle, engulfing it in his massive hand, and slowing turned it. As he pulled it back, a blinding white light came from the door, and he heard a 'ping'.

"Welcome!" He heard a voice greet him.

His vision cleared, and he could see what was on the other side. Standing before him was a girl with blonde hair wearing a maid's uniform. She appeared to be 16 years old, about his daughter's age.

She seemed normal, but then he noticed two black goat horns coming out of her head.

"Welcome!" Another voice greeted, causing him to turn and see another girl that appeared to be an elf with black hair, wearing a black dress.

Walking through the door, he got a better look at the place. It was a small to middle-size area that was crafted out of fine wood. There were several square tables with two chairs at each of them. One side of the room had pictures and lamps, as well as two wooden boards that seemed to be sealing up a window.

The opposite end of the room where Ivan was standing had a piano with something on top of it. He didn't know what it was, but it seemed to be some kind of sound device. There was also a table with some smaller, more recognizable stuff, as well as a chalkboard with writing for minced meat cutlets. There was also an entryway, where a man stepped out.

Ivan could easily tell he was the master of this place, as well as the chef by his white clothing, the toque, and apron.

"Hello," the master greeted him. "Come on in." He became surprised when he spotted Bear.

"Hello." Ivan entered, closing the door behind him. He didn't want any wild animals to randomly invade the master's place.

With one last look to his right, Ivor was sure that he was in some kind of eatery by the bar area that looked into the kitchen. There was even a stone fireplace.

Bear banked, causing the blond girl to jump a bit.

The master walked over to him. "I'm sorry sir, we normally don't allow dogs into our restaurant, unless they are server dogs."

Ivor did not like hearing that, but he understood, and he knew he could persuade him. "I understand, but you see, we found the door to your establishment in the middle of the forest, far from my house. I can't just leave Bear out there by himself. He would get lonely and sad waiting for me. And I can promise you that he is a good boy and will not bother anyone. Is that right Bear?" He turned towards Bear when asking, and Bear banked.

The master cupped his chin, trying to think. "I don't know, but I can make an exception this one time, as long as he didn't bother any of the other guests."

"Other guests?" Ivor whispered to himself. 'So, there are others who know about this door. I'll have to learn more about it.'

The master looked back at Ivor with a warm, welcoming smile. "Well, come on in and sit down. I'll have one of the waitresses get you a menu. You can read Eastern Continent right?"

Ivan nodded, "Yes I can."

"Good." The master said, before heading back to the kitchen.

Ivor sat at the table closest to the door. It had the most room for Bear to sit next to him.

As he sat down, one of the waitresses came up to him, handed him the menu, and poured him a glass of water out of the pitcher she set on the table.

"Ah," Ivor spoke to stop them, "I didn't order…"

"It's okay." The blond waitress said, smiling cheerfully. "It's complementary." She then turned and walked off.

Ivor was a little dumbfounded for a second, before taking the small glass in his big, mighty hand, and take a sip.

"Ha!" He gasped, as the water rolled over his tongue and down his throat. 'This water!' He thought, 'This so clear and clean! Only the highest of nobles can afford water of this quality.' He drank the rest down, 'And it's so cool and crisp. Like it was chilled in the great northern lands themselves.'

Pouring himself another glass, before hearing Bear going, "Hm, hm, hm…"

He looked down to see Bear's sad face, feeling left out. "Oh! How could I forget!" He smacked himself in the head. "Waitress!" He called out.

"Yes sir!" She popped her head out from around the corner.

"May I please have a bowl for Bear?" He kindly asked, pointing over to Bear. "I'm sure he could use some water as well."

"Um…" She paused to think it over. "Let me go see!" Her head disappeared back behind the corner and into the kitchen.

While they waited, Ivor looked over the menu to see what they had. There were many different dishes from all over the world, and some he never even heard off. The list of drink included beer, whiskey, many different wines, and something called soda.

He scanned the pages, till his eyes fell upon something trying amazing. 'They have ribs!' He thought with excitement. Ribs were his favorite dish of all time.

When Milana was alive, she would cook him and Bear ribs all the time. No one could make ribs as good as her, but he had to try them.

The half-demon waitress returned with a large cooking bowl and placed in front of Bear, and she even poured him a full pitcher of water as well. "Here you go." She said, getting a 'thank you' from Bear.

They smiled at each other, and she petted him on the head.

"Miss?" Ivor said, getting her attention, as she stood back up. He turned the menu to her, pointing at the ribs. "I would like to have two plates of ribs. One for me, and one for Bear."

"Okay." She said, nodding, "I'll be right back with your order."

She rushed back into the kitchen to inform the master, leaving Ivan and Bear by themselves at the moment.

After a while, the waitress came back with two plate of ribs, placing on the table in front of Ivan, and the other in front of Bear.

Ivor started down at the dish before him. It was presented on a polite white plate, with utensils next to it.

Leaning in close allowed Ivor to clearly seem the steam and smoke coming off the ribs. His nose caught some of it, causing him to take in a deep breath.

'My word!' He thought, as the scent continue tickling his nooses. 'This is some prime cut meat right here. Such a cut would cost a small fortune. And by the smell, it was cooked with a fine rub of herbs and spices from the farthest reaches of world, will smoked with high grade wood.'

He looked over at Bear, who was gazing at the ribs in front of him. He was waiting for his master to get the order to dig in, but the doodle pouring out of his mouth make it clear he was having troubling holding back.

Ivan's mouth was water just as bad, causing him to swallow back the saliva building up. "Alright Bear!" Ivor told him, "Let's eat!"

Ivor ripped off one of the ribs, while Bear tour into his with his teeth.

Sinking his teeth into the rib, Ivan's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'Oh my goodness!' He shouted in his head, as his mouth was too busy chewing on the seasoned meat. 'The rub on his rib is perfectly blended, with a hint of sauce to give it a little kick. It's spicy, but not too spicy. The right around for flavor. And the meat is cook perfectly through all the way, but is still so moist that I can taste the juices flowing out of it.'

After swallowing, He and Bear tour into a piece once again, enjoying the heavenly taste. They continued eating till all that was left was bone.

"Waitress!" Ivor shouted, causing the blond to jump when turning towards him. "Two more plates of ribs!"

"Coming right up sir!" She said, rushing back into the kitchen.

The second plate was cleaned off just as quickly at the first, then the third, and fourth.

Once Ivan and Bear were done, they leaned back. Ivan patted his stuffed bellying, sighing. "That was great."

The master soon walked over to Ivan. "I see you enjoyed the meal."

Ivan leaned up in his chair. "We both did."

"That's great." The master told him, giving a proud and kind smile.

Ivor soon realized that if they were in a restaurant, they needed to pay for their food. He patted down his entire body, not finding anything. "I'm so sorry. I was not expecting to be eating out today. I don't have my money on me."

"That's okay." The master told him. "I'll just put it on your tap, and you can pay me the next time you come."

"You mean you're always here?" Ivor questioned, raising up from his chair.

"Well, not really." The master replied, rubbing the back of his head. "The door only appears one every seven days."

"Then in seven days, we will be back for more ribs, and we'll have money on us this time." Ivan promised.

"But our rule about pets." The master reminded him.

"Oh…" Ivor realized, before he thought of something. "Do you take out?"

"I do sir." The master answered, seeming to see where Ivan was going.

"Then please have two orders of ribs ready for us in the next seven day!" Ivor place his order. "I'll be sure to have the money for this time and the next as well."

"Well do sir, but I'll only make them once you enter again."

"Then we have a deal." Ivor offered his hand, the master of the place took it, and they shook hands in agreement.

Seven days later, the bell on the door rang, and Ivan entered. "Greetings!" Ivor greeted and waved everyone.

"Welcome sir." The blond demon girl greeted back.

"Welcome." The elf waitress softly told him.

"Hello, and thanks for coming back." The master welcomed him from the kitchen.

Ivor walked over to the bar counter and set a small bag down with a smile. "Please bring me those two orders of ribs as soon as you can. I can't keep Bear waiting for long."

The master smiled back. "Right way."

Bear laid next to the door, whimpering, and waiting for Ivor to return home.

He hated that he could not go with him, but rules were rules.

The door flew open, and Ivan was standing there with two large bags in his hands. "Get the table set!" He shouted, "I brought us a feast!"

Bear shoot right up to his feet and jump right on Ivan, licking him like mad.

Ivor laughed, before the two were to the table, enjoying their first round of ribs.


End file.
